Shopping Excursions
by FutureMrsEfron
Summary: Troy takes Gabriella shopping. Why? It turns out Gabriella can be very persuasive. Not continued from 'Surprise' TxG


**A/N: I didn't like this one as much, to be honest and it took me a while to get into it. But, I hope you like it :)**

**Title: Shopping Excursions**

**Summary: Troy takes his girlfriend shopping which he soon begins to regret. Why play basketball with his friends when he can carry piles of clothes to the changing rooms for Gabriella to try on? It turns out Gabriella can be very persuasive.**

**Rating: M**

**Characters: Troy and Gabriella

* * *

**

As Troy Bolton sank down onto the wooden bench outside of the shop he had left Gabriella in, he pondered some questions that been bugging him all day. With Gabriella spending approximately fifteen minutes in each store trying on outfits and at least half an hour piling clothes onto Troy for her to try them on. Thus, he had plenty of time to think between his whines and protests of how much money she'd spent, how much money he'd spent on her and how much time they'd spent shopping without a single break.

The questions that'd been bugging him weren't exactly philosophical. He wasn't pondering the meaning of life. He knew the answer to that: 42. Well, that's what _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _said. And if 42 wasn't the answer, the woman still paying in the store in front of him definitely was. She was way smarter than him and he was grateful for the tutoring she'd been providing him. She was just as rich as he was, beyond gorgeous, sang like an angel and was genuinely nice to everybody.

His questions seemed to be ones that would never be answered:

Why did girls like shopping so much?

Why did girls like sales so much?

Why did girls take so long to find clothes and try them on just to decide they didn't like it anyway?

Why was it boyfriends and husbands were stuck carrying the clothes?

Why hadn't he eaten breakfast, resulting him being starving?

Why couldn't he leave her to go to the food court?

Why had he fallen in love with her?

He knew the answer to the last four, but that was it. Boyfriends and husbands were weak when it came to the women they loved. He hadn't eat breakfast because he'd wrongly assumed that they could actually eat during their visit to the mall. He couldn't leave her to go to the food court because he knew that guys would stare at her if he left her side outside of a store. Inside a store was safe. Besides, he needed to carry her bags. She wasn't exactly the strongest of girls.

And, lastly, he'd fallen in love with her because he'd heard her sing. Just one year ago at Sampoe Ski Lodge at a New Year karaoke party and he hadn't stopped loving her since. He sometimes wondered if soul mates actually existed. He hadn't been entirely sure but ever since he'd met Gabriella, he knew that they were meant to be together.

But, despite how much he loved his girlfriend, it didn't stop him from questioning girls' motives to…shop. Sure, he'd go to the mall and buy some sneakers or a couple of shirts. But, he only bought that stuff if he needed it or his mom forced him to. He didn't randomly come to the mall to buy clothes that would never fit nicely into his closet!

He leaned his head back and groaned. Another reason he wasn't leaving Gabriella anytime soon was that she happened to be extremely persuasive. Everyone else thought she was innocent and shy. But, she was a damn vixen when they were alone together. He wasn't complaining. He only complained when she was using it to get him to go shopping with her.

So far, they'd made out in three stores. It doesn't seem like many but when she was usually in some form of underwear or swimming wear or nightwear that he'd never let anyone else see, it was a lot for a teenage guy who has a very sexy girlfriend who he loves with everything he is.

Their first time together had only been roughly six months ago, celebrating Troy's winning of the championship and they hadn't been able to be alone without clothes being shed since. He hadn't been a virgin but she had. He hadn't complained. In fact, she was the best he'd had and knew he'd never think any different.

He felt a finger trail lightly down his chest and he snatched at the wrist. With his over-hormonal, being-teased self, it wasn't safe for her to do that. "Gabi," he warned as he lifted his head to look at his girlfriend surrounded by bags and sitting next to him. "Thank you for joining me."

"You're welcome," she said happily.

He glared at her. The glare soon disappeared when his eyes caught sight of the bit of cleavage which was peeping above the neckline of her tank top. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Babe, are you nearly done?"

"Almost. One more store, I promise," she replied.

He opened his eyes and rolled them. "You said that two hours ago."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, resting her hand on his thigh.

"Let's just get this over with," he grumbled, getting to his feet.

Gabriella stood up and gripped his hands in hers, looking up at him with sympathy. "I'm so sorry. Why don't you go and take these to your car? I'll be in that store over there." She pointed to a store behind him. "Then, we can go to the food court and I'll buy you a new basketball."

"The new Michael Jordan with extra thick skin?" he asked excitedly.

She frowned up at him. "I'll say yes," she said slowly.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "It's a good job I love you, isn't it?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled softly as her lips brushed his. "Yeah, it is. I love you, too. I promise this is the last store."

"Promise?" he asked with one raised eyebrow.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I promise. I'll meet you in there, okay?"

"Okay. I'll only be a couple of minutes," he said and kissed her gently.

"Okay," she replied as she wandered happily over to the store.

Troy sighed and gathered all of her bags into his hands, heading for the exit. Three minutes later, he walked back in and headed for the store his girlfriend was in. He searched the racks for any sign for Gabriella but found none. His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket and he brought it out, flipping it up.

**In changing rooms. Can't wait to see you. G x**

He chuckled and thrust his phone back into his pocket. He headed over to the changing rooms and sat down on one of the comfy seats outside of the cubicles. "I'm out here when you're ready, Brie."

One of the doors suddenly opened and Gabriella stood there in a lilac silk robe. "What do you think?" She twirled around for him and as she faced him, struck a pose.

Troy chuckled and clapped with approval. "I love it. Very nice."

"I'm glad you approve," she said earnestly, giving him a sweet smile. She glanced around before curling her finger towards herself, inviting him towards her. She pulled her lip between her white teeth and her mocha eyes took on that familiar seductive look that made the area between his legs twitch with anticipation.

He rushed over to her, pushing her into the cubicle. He turned around to quickly flick the lock before he turned back to face her. His eyes quickly took in their surroundings. Despite the original appearance, the changing room was fairly spacious. A mirror took up most of the opposite wall and there were hooks lining the other two. A small stool was situated in one corner. However, something that immediately struck Troy was the lack of clothing hanging up. Usually, his girlfriend would hang as many pieces of clothing on the hooks as possible. But, there was one single coat hanger on one hook. He saw a pile of clothes in the corner and his eyes widened when he saw a black lacy bra and matching thong folded neatly on top.

"Gabriella-" he started hoarsely.

She moved towards him and placed a finger over his lips. "You don't have to say anything," she whispered into his ear as her hands moved under his shirt, pushing him firmly against the changing room door.

"But, what-" he broke off into a gasp when she brought his earlobe into her mouth.

"You see," she started as she released his ear and leaned back to look him in the eyes. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes as she continued, "I think I owe you for today. I know you haven't enjoyed it so I owe you some pleasure."

His eyes darkened as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her flush against his body. "But, you see, baby, giving you pleasure _is_ my pleasure," he growled as he leaned down and captured her lips in an urgent kiss. They stumbled backwards until she was held securely between his body and the mirror. She parted her lips to release a gasp as she felt the cold mirror collide with her back. Troy took the opportunity and thrust his tongue into her mouth.

She closed her eyes as his kisses trailed down her neck. He moved part of the robe away so he could nibble on her collarbone and her breathing hitched at the feelings beginning to stir in her stomach. "Troy, I'm supposed to be pleasuring you," she gasped.

He lifted his head and brushed her hair away from her face. "God, I love you so much."

She nodded. "I love you, too." She moved her hand down over his torso before she rested her hand firmly on his penis. She slowly ran her fingers back and fore, feeling him hardened underneath her touch. His eyes closed with pleasure and he dropped his forehead to her shoulder, his arms tightening around her tiny body.

"God, babe, you're so fantastic," he groaned into her skin.

She used her free hand to tug on his shirt. She soon removed it from his body, with minimal effort from the boy who was getting aroused beyond belief from Gabriella stroking him through his jeans. She kept her rhythmic movements against his penis. She trailed her other hand over his well defined chest. "You've been working out," she commented, his head nestled in the crook of her neck.

He nodded against her skin. "I know how you like my muscles," he breathed into her ear as he began to rock his hips against her hand. "And," he gasped, "I'm much stronger if you need," he was interrupted by a guttural moan, "protecting."

She giggled as she moved her hand from his groin and pushed him away slightly. "Thank you," she said sincerely before placing her lips gently over his.

As their tongues duelled lovingly together, the kiss was a stark contrast to the sexual air between them, Troy lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs comfortably around his waist. He pulled back slightly, pushing her harder against the wall. "I love you so damn much. That's why I'm here today."

She moaned and tilted her head back when her centre rubbed against his stomach. "Troy," she groaned, closing her eyes.

Troy leaned down and peppered kisses down her neck and collarbone. He moved the top of her robe, revealing her cleavage and the top of her right breast. He trailed his kisses to the sensitive skin of her breast and sucked lightly on the skin, not even close to her hardened nipple. "You're so gorgeous," he mumbled into her skin.

She moaned, running her fingers through his hair. "Thank you," she whispered.

His hands cradled her to his body, resting on the small of her back. He nipped at her delicious skin, making a pink mark on her breast. He lifted his head and looked into her glazed chocolate eyes. "If this is going to continue, you need to be quiet. We don't want to get caught," he whispered.

She nodded absent-mindedly. "Okay."

He kissed her forehead sweetly and ran his hand over her thigh beneath the silk material. The material slid off of her thigh, exposing it completely to him. His fingers danced gently over her skin and massaged her leg. His massages moved to her inner thigh and moved closer and closer to her centre. "You okay, babe?"

She nodded and rested her forehead against his shoulder. "Yeah," she breathed shakily.

"Good," he muttered as his massaging hand moved to cup her hot centre.

"Oh, god," she mumbled, her hands clutching at his neck.

"Is that nice?" he asked softly.

"But, I'm," she paused to moan when his palm swept over her clitoris, "pleasuring you."

"But, I told you: pleasuring you gives me more pleasure than you can imagine," he murmured into her ear.

She suddenly let out a soft cry when he slipped a single finger into her warm tunnel. She threw her head back and there was a soft _thump _when her head collided with the wall of the changing room. Her walls contracted around the sudden intrusion and he released a moan at the feel of her. He stayed stationary inside of her, making her groan in frustration. "Troy, can you _move_?"

Troy smirked down at her. "In a minute, let me feel you," he whispered. She was so _wet_. So gloriously wet and he moaned at the feel of her. It wouldn't be long before, he was certain, a different part of his anatomy would be replacing his finger. It was quite frustrating sometimes. He was moaning simply because his finger was inside of her. If his friends knew that, he'd be skinned alive. They already thought he was whipped.

Gabriella whimpered in annoyance at the lack of movement and began rocking her hips against his finger in the hope of creating some friction. However, Troy's other hand, which was resting on the small of her back, held her steady. She slumped back in defeat and sent him a glare. "Troy Bolton, if you don't move your damn finger within the next five seconds, you will never see me naked ever-" She broke off with a moan when he began to pull out of her.

He grinned at her reaction and pressed his face against her cheek at the feel of her walls tightening, trying to contrive him to stay inside of her. "You wouldn't last," he mumbled. "You need me to make love to."

Gabriella bucked her hips as he gently pushed his finger back into her. "Just please, please," she gasped, "more. I need you so bad."

Troy chuckled lightly and added a second finger to his gentle thrusting. "Nice to know." He began curling his long fingers, hitting that perfect spot.

She moaned softly into his ear at the feeling of _part of him_ moving inside of her. Her hips bucked rhythmically against his fingers, wanting much more friction. His fingers were helping her want for an orgasm but it wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wanted to reach that perfect peak soon so that she could give him more pleasure. Besides, they needed to be quick. "More," she whimpered against him.

He plunged a third finger into her vagina, holding her even tighter against him. Her head was buried in his shoulder, muffling her moans and whimpers. She was so beautiful when she was like this: so free and wild and all his. Just the way she responded to everything he did to her made him hard. "How's that?"

"Troy, we've got to hurry," she gasped. "Oh, my god!" she cried and threw her head back in pleasure as his thumb quickly swept of her clitoris. "More, please."

"But, Gabi," he started uncertainly, "I'm not sure my _hand_ can fit inside of you."

She bucked harder against him and was almost crying in frustration. "Oh, god Troy. Please, try!"

Willing to try anything to give his girlfriend a fucking good orgasm, he managed to curve his four fingers into her with his thumb hurriedly massaging her clitoris in circles. "Come on, Gabi," he grunted against her neck where he was nibbling on her skin.

Her breathing quickened drastically as she felt his hand moving swiftly inside of her vagina. She panted loudly, feeling the familiar feeling begin to swell within the bottom of her stomach. "Oh, my god," she groaned as her walls began to contract and relax more frequently around his hand.

"Let go," he whispered.

"Troy," she moaned loudly.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. "Excuse me, Miss," a polite voice started.

Troy lifted his head and met Gabriella's eyes in panic as he stilled his movements. "Yes," Gabriella called as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Are you okay in there?" the voice asked.

Troy smirked as he briefly ran his thumb over her clitoris, resulting in Gabriella holding her hand over her mouth to muffle her moan. She moved her hand away and glared at Troy. "Yes, thank you."

"Okay," the voice said unsurely.

Gabriella glared at her boyfriend who was still clad in just his jeans. Her robe was still wrapped partly around her, but revealing one of her thighs and one of her breasts. "That was not funny," she hissed.

"Really? I thought it was." He grinned. As she was about to reply, he began moving his hand inside of her and his thumb against her clitoris with hurried movements once again.

She threw her head back once again and bucked furiously against him. "Oh, my god. Troy!" she cried quietly. "I'm," she gasped, "I'm coming. Oh, my god, I'm coming." She dropped her head down into his neck to muffle her pleasurable scream against his skin. He moved his hand inside of her, wanting her pleasure to continue for as long as possible. Her walls clamped around him and she finally slumped into his arms.

He removed his hand from her, quickly caressing her clitoris one last time, before he wrapped both of his arms around her small waist, cradling her to his body. "You okay, baby?"

She groaned into his neck and nodded. "Uh-huh. That was fucking fantastic, Troy," she whispered.

He chuckled and rubbed her back. "I'm glad you thought so."

"You know," she said softly as she pulled back slightly to look into his eyes, "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"I know. I love you so much, you're everything to me and when we're like this, showing how much we love each other, I never want it to end," he whispered, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Well, to be honest, I think we're raising suspicion after that so, it has to end." She unwrapped her legs from his body and pushed him playfully until he was sat down on the stool. She knelt down in front of him. Her hands went to his belt buckle and she unfastened it with a practiced ease. When it was their first time, she'd barely been able to get his shirt off, much less get his belt undone. She snapped the snap open and then pulled the zipper down. She yanked his jeans down, thankful that he had kicked his shoes off beforehand. Once his jeans were discarded, she pulled at his plaid boxers.

Troy sighed in relief as his erection was set free. "Oh, god, Gabi," he groaned, "I hope you know that's for you."

"Believe me, if it's for anyone other than me, you'll never have children," she hissed as she threw his boxers over to the pile of clothes in the corner. She grasped him tightly in her small hand and breathed on the tip.

He moaned and threw his head back against the wall. "Gabi, I love you."

She began moving her hand up and down his length and she leaned forwards and wrapped her soft lips around the tip of him. "Troy, you're so hard," she muttered against him.

He groaned and bucked his hips up to her, hitting her face gently. "Baby," he gasped, "you're amazing."

She smiled to herself and moved her mouth down his enlarged penis. Her hand softly caressed his balls while her tongue swirled around his shaft. She slowly started bobbing her head up and down, eliciting quiet groans and moans from his mouth. She lifted her head off of him but continued to move her hand up and down. She climbed onto his lap so that her warm and sensitive centre was so incredibly close to his penis. Her eyes locked onto his as her hand began to turn around him. "How's this babe?" she gasped, the sight of him receiving so much pleasure was making her so wet.

"Oh, god, Gabi," he groaned, turning his head to the side and then throwing it the other way. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began bucking again. "Can you, like, do something?"

Her hand that was massaging his balls moved up to her left breast and cupped it fully into her small hand. "How's that?"

"Much better," he gasped. "Baby, I'm coming. Oh, god, I am."

Gabriella continued to move her hand before she was certain he was going to burst. She suddenly lifted herself up, using his shoulder for leverage, with her hand moving over him. She suddenly moved her hand away and sank down onto him, gasping at the sudden contact with her vagina. "Troy," she gasped.

Her sudden warmth encompassing him made him come inside of her. "Oh, my god," he groaned as his seed spilled into her.

Both of her hands gripped his shoulders and she moaned as she felt his seed fill her. "How was that?"

He smiled lazily up at her. "You always surprise me," he whispered as he leaned down and began kissing and nipping at her breasts.

Gabriella settled more comfortably onto him and while he was busying himself with her chest, she hurried to untie the robe and shrug it off, letting it fall to the floor. She could feel him inside of her. It felt amazing. He was, however, soft but getting harder. She clenched her walls around him, wanting another release but could only do that if he was hard. She suddenly gasped when he gently nipped at her right nipple. "Troy," she said softly. She held his head to her breast, cradling his head in her arms.

He brought her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it like candy. "Oh, Brie," he moaned against her. His hands moved up and down her back, holding her to him. "You make me so hard," he mumbled as he moved to her left nipple and sucked that one instead.

"Troy, I need you," she whimpered.

He hardened inside of her even more at her words. "I know."

She sighed. "Are you ready yet?" she murmured impatiently.

"Almost," he groaned against her breast. "Oh, baby, you're so beautiful."

She nodded, running her fingers through his hair. "Oh, god," she moaned as his penis throbbed inside of her. She moved into a more comfortable position so that one thigh was either side of him, his penis fitting perfectly inside of her. She threw her head back when her swollen clitoris brushed against his hipbone. "Oh, my," she gasped.

"Are you ready?" he asked huskily.

She looked deeply into his eyes as he moved backwards so his back was resting comfortably against the wall. His penis moved slightly inside of her and she moaned as her eyes fluttered closed. She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as his wove around her waist. She tightened her walls around him and groaned at the feel of him. "Oh, my god," she whimpered, "yes. I'm more than ready. Please," she gasped, "I wanna cum."

He nodded. "I know," he whispered. He lifted her up so that only his tip was inside of her before he brought her back down again. "You're so tight," he mumbled into her neck.

She began a steady rhythm, using the grip she had on the back of his neck for leverage. Her walls automatically contracted around him on ever downward thrust. Every time she sank down, his penis gently hit her cervix, eliciting a soft moan. She arched her back, pushing her breasts against his well defined chest. She moaned into Troy's hair as her erect nipples scraped wonderfully against his muscles. "Oh, Troy," she mumbled.

He continued nipping and sucking on her neck, using his tongue to lick her sensitive skin. He thrust upwards as best he could, knowing she was craving that glorious orgasm. She loved the foreplay they did before joining together but he knew that there was always something much more spectacular about the orgasm they experienced together when they were joined together in the most intimate of ways. "How is this, Gabi?" he grunted.

She slid gently up and down his penis, creating glorious friction. The pleasure was absolutely amazing. She didn't think it had ever felt as overwhelming as it was at that moment. "Absolutely wonderful," she whispered.

He moved his kisses down and pressed light kisses to her nipples. He nibbled lightly on the right one and then turned to the left. He held her tighter to her him, cradling her in his strong arms. "Oh, god, Brie," he moaned into her chest, "I love being inside of you."

"That's funny," she giggled breathlessly as she continued to push up and down onto his erection, "I love you being inside of me, too."

He chuckled as he leaned back and held her close to his chest, his eyes locked onto hers. He helped her to increase the pace, knowing things couldn't last much longer – their orgasms were fast approaching and they were at a greater risk of getting caught. "You're so beautiful and all mine."

"I hope," she gasped as she sunk down with more force, "you count, ugh, yourself lucky."

Troy leaned forward and groaned into her neck. "Everyday," he mumbled. He leaned back and frowned as she continued to bounce up and down on top of him. "But, oh god, why?"

"Because," she moaned as he helped to increase the pace, "you are the only one who's seen me this way. And, with your promise to me that we're having children one day, no one else will ever see me like this other than you."

"Good," he growled. "All of this," he murmured, gazing at her breasts, "is mine."

She giggled but it turned into a moan when a particular strong wave of pleasure hit her nerves. She threw her head back, her hair becoming an ocean of black waves. "I'm glad," she gasped, "you like it. You've always, oh, oh, paid a lot of, oh my god, attention to my breasts."

He nodded and thrust up to her and pulled her back down at the same time. "I'm a teenage boy with an extremely attractive girlfriend. And your breasts," he paused to let out a guttural moan, "are very beautiful. I can't help but like them."

Gabriella's breathing increased and clutched tighter to him as she felt her stomach begin to tighten with pleasure. She felt his magical lips work wonders on her neck and she flexed her fingers on his neck with every shockwave of pleasure she felt from the walls of her vagina and then flowed up her back and to her mouth where she let out a series of whimpers. "Troy," she cried quietly into his ear.

"Are you there?" he asked into her tanned skin.

"Almost," she moaned, burying her face into his shoulder.

He moved one hand from her back and moved it between their bodies that were moving frantically against the other. His hand felt the wispy curls above where they were joined. He slipped his thumb between her folds and began massaging her clitoris. He thrust harder up into her, feeling his orgasm approaching fast. "Come on, Gabi," he growled.

Gabriella's breathing turned ragged as she bounced up and down more frantically. "Oh, god," she groaned into his neck. "I'm coming," she whimpered, "I'm gonna come!" She buried her head into his neck, releasing her cry of pleasure into his skin.

Troy continued to move inside of her as her orgasm continued until his orgasm began and then he stopped his movements, allowing his semen to flow into her vagina. "Wow," he mumbled.

She lifted her head and giggled tiredly. "That's crazy. I love you," she whispered, stroking his cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

He smiled lazily at her and held her waist tightly. "You never cease to amaze me."

"So," she murmured as she trailed her hands over his chest, "what are you going to tell the guys when they ask about your weekend?"

"I'll tell them I fucked my girlfriend's brains out at the mall," he said cheekily.

Gabriella gasped as she climbed off of him and began pulling her underwear on. "You will not. Our friends still think I'm a virgin. I have a reputation to protect."

Troy stood up and reached for his boxers. He pulled them to his hips and smirked. "But, I know otherwise. So, what shall we do next weekend?"

She pulled her jeans on and pondered her answer. "I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"I think," he started as he brought her into his arms, "we need to go shopping way more often."


End file.
